my_summer_carfandomcom-20200223-history
Bus
The bus is an NPC-driven vehicle that travels in a clockwise direction around the highway, stopping at the Peräjärvi bus stop once every circuit. It spawns at a semi-random spot on the highway depending on the in-game time when the game is loaded, along with its faithful passengers. It costs to get on the bus. After paying, the player can sit in any of the seats by pressing when the comes on the screen. The bus drives at fairly slow speeds, slower than most cars seen on the highway. There are buttons above each seat to stop the bus if the player wants to get out at the next bus stop. The bus can also be boarded from any of the bus stops along the highway, the bus will stop if the player character is standing at a stop. While it is possible to die by getting run over by the bus, it is impossible to die while riding the bus in passenger mode. The driver of the bus, Kari Lätänen, looks to be a middle aged man wearing sunglasses and a white shirt with a tie, similar to some of the other AI car drivers seen on the highway. He has short brown hair and a moustache. He also wears jeans similar to that of the Drunken Brawler. The bus operates all day, even during the night. The bus has text on the front, sides, and back that read "Lätäsen Liikenne Oy" which translates to "Lätänen's Transport Ltd.". The bus is based on a popular Finnish bus body Kutter 9 (manufactured 1977-1986). The chassis is based on a mid-engined Volvo B58. Bus stops The bus can stop at four of the five available bus stops: *Peräjärvi, outside of Teimo's Shop *Loppe * Kesselinperä - Loppe (gravel intersection) * Rykipohja Rules There are rules to follow when on the bus, and Kari will enforce them vocally. He will get angry at the player if you drink beer, smoke, spam the stop button or show him the finger. Making him too angry will end up with you being forced to leave the bus, as he will not continue the drive with a rebelling maniac like you. Rules: * Throwing trash around the bus is not allowed. * Drinking beer or booze is not allowed. * Smoking is not allowed. * Showing Kari the finger is not allowed. * Spamming the stop button is also not allowed. : *Not following rules above will result in getting kicked out of the bus.* Gallery trafficjam.jpg| Bus often blocks traffic on highway Trivia *Unlike all other cars on the highway; the bus spawns immediately once the game is loaded, rather than when the player enters the highway. *If you bring the Jonnez ES on the bus, hold it in your hand. Otherwise you'll have to listen to the tires screeching for the entire journey. *The bus is now registered with license, the registered plate is HYG 233. *The bus has two passengers (Randomized, sometimes one only). pt-br:Ônibus